The Blood Red Sky
by OneWingedButterfly
Summary: The true story of how the Band of Seven was killed.  Contains two OCs, that later travel with Inuyasha's group.  Emiko was in love with Bankotsu but will she betray her half brother after Naraku revives him?  OCXOCXBankotsu love triangle.


**Kinky/Gin: Yay this is my Inuyasha fic. I'm trying to get all my fics started, though it's probably not the best idea. Oh well haha. I don't own Inuyasha, the characters, or the storyline. However I do own Alucard and Emiko. This fic. will also change between the two's perception. The first chapter is Emiko's POV. Also it takes place a few weeks after Inuyasha is pinned to The Tree of Ages. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Sacrifice of a Yokai.**

_**Doubtless she'll awaken soon.**_

_When you have no control over your own emotions and wish to kill the people you love because of a kind of alter ego, well that's when you start to fear yourself. You start to avoid other entities and isolate yourself, afraid to get close to others for their own safety._

_After all, better for your loved ones to be safe and happy without you, then to be dead. _

_That's my story in a nutshell. Sure I miss the fun times, drinking sake and partying. Chatting it up with the villages. And especially fighting alongside the people I cared for. But as long as they were safe I didn't care if I was alone. I was happy. Or at least that's what I always told myself._

I walked briskly through the forest in search of a certain tree. It happened not long ago, that my brother Sesshomaru's imp-like demon suceeded in finding me. He informed me that our half brother had been sealed to a tree only weeks ago. He said it didn't look like he'd ever wake up and "good ridance." My brother despises Inuyasha, but I don't think he's so horrilble. Then again, I don't hate humans like my brother does.

The tree was supposedly in this forest but where exactly I had yet to find. Finally, I spotted the biggest tree in the forest and made my way towards it. There he was, sure enough pinned to the giant tree with an arrow sticking out of his chest. He looked so peaceful and calm, I'd have thought he was dead if I didn't know better. He was just asleep, there to rest for eternity.

If the rumors I had heard were true, he had fallen in love with a mortal. Now I may not hate humans, but love with one? It was beyond me. I reached out to touch the arrow proutruding from his chest when a low, ominous chuckle sounded in the air around me.

I immediately took out my sword and got into a defensive stance. I had to make myself look fierce because in all honesty, I couldn't fight. You see I have what you could call an ater ego. It's not really such, but my demon blood is so strong that I sometimes lose all control of myself and almost become a whole other person. It always happened when I fought, so I'd never allow myself to fight again. Even if it meant dying.

I noticed a fairly large spider scuttling across the ground. It seemed as if it was actually watching me. Then the spider spoke and I immediately realized where the chuckle had emitted from. "Foolish little demon. If you touch that arrow your skin will burn. Why would you risk that for a half-breed anyway?"

I made a face at the spider but it soon turned into a grimace. Impossibly, I was losing control and I hadn't even touched him. Why? Then I realized it, I could almost feel the evil radiating off of his body. His evil was so strong it was influencing me just from being near him.

I quickly backed away, gasping as the demon blood struggled to overwhelm me. My eyes had already turned from regular white with golden iris' to the blood red color of a demon on a rampage. The spider again chuckled, but I couldn't control myself enough to even look for him. It was almost if he was just a bodi-less voice. "Oh I can feel your bloodlust. Why is it that you try to help these mortals? Join me and we can slaughter them all. It's what you want.. Isn't it?"

The question didn't sound like a question but a statement instead. Another wave emitted over me. I didn't have much time left and the village closet would be my target. How I wished I could warn them before it was too late. But it already was..

Just then I heard a voice call out to me. "Emiko!" The voice didn't sound worried, but also didn't sound calm. It sounded like an order from a King or some other high creature. I knew that tone of voice. It was Sesshomaru. His voice snapped me out of my dilema and I fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" His eyes scanned the area around, before kneeling down and picking me up. He carried me on his shoulder to an unknown location. That's when I passed out.

When I came to we were in a place I knew all too well. A cave that had become the closest thing to home I had. How Sesshomaru found it, I didn't know. But it didn't matter, I was just grateful to be there. Sesshomaru sat by a fire stoicly. He had always been like that, though even more so since Father's death. He looked up at me slowly, but didn't say anything or even acknowledge I had woken. Instead the imp-like demon, whose name I now recalled was Jaken, was the one who came over and talked to me.

"You're awake. Well good my Lady." He seemed to stutter somewhat and appeared very nervous. It was kind of annoying. "You see, Lord Sesshomaru was really worried. He just won't admit it." Sesshomaru finally seemed to react, though only to glare at Jaken.

"What happened to the spider?" I pulled nervously on my silver locks of hair, waiting for them to answer. While Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's hair colors were more silverish blue mine was pure greyish silver.

"Uhh Spider my Lady?" Jaken looked as if he had commited a taboo by not noticing the spider. I ignored him and turned to Sesshomaru.

"There was no spider." He simply stated. But there was no way that I had imagined that **thing. **"What made you react? Were you fighting" He pressed for the details.

"The spider. I know I didn't imagine it." I shook my head to emphasis just how horible the creature had been.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet as if in thought. I layed back down, trying to get comfortable on the cold stone floor. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Sesshomaru spoke again. "Why not just give up on the pety humans and do what you want. It matters not if one or a thousand of them die, they are insignificant."

I knew this lecture was coiming. It always did. I loved my brother and he cared for me, but we had our different opinions and that was it. He wanted to be able to spend time with me and he worried, though he'd never admit to any of the two.

I smiled. "Thanks for your concern but I'm sure this is what I want. We don't have the right to take lives. I don't believe that anyway."

Sesshomaru let the subject drop and instead stood up. "Jaken were leaving."

Jaken looked from me to Sesshomaru a bunch of times as if confused by both of our actions, but quickly nodded and went off with Sesshomaru leaving me in the dark.

_I am content with this life. I have to be._

_**But what if I wasn't?**_

**Kinky: Hope you liked :D Please read and I love reviews! So give me one of those too. The next few Chapters will all be in Emiko's POV I'm pretty sure. But I'll get to introducing Alucard soon. Oh and Bankotsu will be in the next chapter :D**


End file.
